Say My Name
by Prince2aeng
Summary: Um acidente pode mudar radicalmente a vida de todos a sua volta. Pode o amor resistir a isso? Yaoi, Super Junior
1. Chapter 1

Não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas de certa forma sentia toda culpa cair em suas costas. Tantos 'talvez' que poderiam ter evitado aquilo, e a maioria envolvia o SEU comportamento.

Parou de se martirizar mentalmente ao se ver em frente ao Hospital, retomando o fôlego perdido pela corrida.

Aquele local era irritantemente branco, e aquele cheiro de remédios e aparelhos, e cirurgias. Claramente o Hospital lhe incomodava em todas maneiras possíveis. Não era por isso que deixaria de visitá-lo. Pode observar a família de quem visitava, parando a uma certa distância deles.

Como se aproximar depois de tudo? 'Oi, tudo bem? Fui eu que causei o acidente do seu filho!' Suspirou, baixando o olhar. Não poderia vê-lo com eles ali. E isso lhe doeu, sem direito algum.

Não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, e quando levantou o rosto deu de cara com o irmão mais novo. Chegou a arregalar os olhos, um tanto perdido.

-Kibum?

Entreabriu os lábios, não sabendo ao certo o que responder. Ele ainda lembrava de si.

-Oi...

-Achei que você não viria! Nenhum amigo dele apareceu.

Aquela frase, junto com o sorriso fraco do menor acabou lhe machucando ainda mais. Ninguém para apoiá-los. Ninguém para vê-lo. Não era a melhor pessoa para estar ali. Se é que deveria ter ido ate lá, ver o estrago que causou. Acabou retribuindo o sorriso.

-Fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo...Como ele esta? - Não resistiu em perguntar. Precisava saber.

-Está bem...Vivo, graças a Deus.

Certo, uma notícia boa em meio aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar.

-Será que eu posso...vê-lo?

O menor pareceu estranhar aquela pergunta. Claro se fosse antigamente, sairia fazendo as coisas sem perguntar.

-É claro que pode.

Agradeceu mantendo o sorriso. Passou pela família dele, cumprimentando de leve, sem coragem de levantar o rosto e encará-los. Seguiu para o quarto indicado e chegando à porta do mesmo, travou.

O que ele diria ao lhe ver ali? Provavelmente ia sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido e dizer que estava tudo bem. Sabia que mesmo lhe odiando o mais velho era capaz de tratá-lo bem e...

-Quem esta ai?

Ouvir a voz dele, interrompeu seus pensamentos. Prendeu a respiração, tentando ser forte. Finalmente adentrou aquele comodo igualmente branco como os outros. Mesmo com um ferimento simples sobre sua sobrancelha ele continuava lindo deitado naquela cama de Hospital, Deus.

-Hey... - Sorriu para ele, tentando realmente fingir que nada aconteceu.

O mais velho não respondeu, o que lhe fez perder o sorriso. Havia se enganado. Ele estava tão sério, que sentiu-se completamente culpado agora. Ele não iria lhe perdoar...Na verdade não sabia nem como responder aquele silêncio dele.

Entreabriu os lábios querendo dizer algo, mas apenas os tremeu, tentando segurar aquela angustia que agora tomava conta de si.

-Quem é?

Franziu o cenho com a pergunta.

-Como?

-Eu perguntei quem é você...

Acabou abrindo um sorriso de canto, uma risada meio cínica.

-Ta brincando com a minha cara ne? Não precisa fingir que não me conhe-

-Eu não te conheço para brincar com você.

Silêncio. Certo, isso estava estranho demais. Como assim agora ele não lhe conhecia? E não podia brincar?

-Você me conhece sim! Não lembra de mim mesmo?

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Kim Kibum...Tem certeza?

-Tenho, mas...É um prazer te conhecer. Sabe, não vejo ninguém além dos enfermeiros e meus parentes. - E o mais velho abriu seu costumeiro sorriso despreocupado.

Ele realmente não se lembrava!

Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e sentiu seu mundo cair. O que era pior? Ter ido ali e ouvir ele brigar consigo e dizer que nunca mais queria lhe ver ou...Tê-lo sem sequer uma memória sua.

Acabou se aproximando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o que assustou o paciente.

-Você esta bem? Parece meio pálido...Eu falei algo que não devia?

-Não é possível que não se lembre...

-Desculpa, mas...Eu realmente não sei quem é você.

Não pode conter que duas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, um soluço escapando de seus lábios entreabertos. Estava próximo demais dele, fazendo o mais velho se afastar, encostando-se mais na cabeceira da cama.

-Não faz isso comigo, por favor...

Mesmo sem saber o que acontecia, sentiu-se um pouco mal por fazer o tal Kibum chorar. Ele parecia realmente desesperado. E se fosse uma pessoa importante?

-Olha...O médico disse que eu me esqueceria de algumas coisas...Me desculpa mesmo..

Alguém a mais entrou no quarto, e por sorte era o irmão do rapaz. Assim não precisou desfaçar que chorava.

-Kibum...

-Jongjin! - Ficou feliz em ver o mais novo. -O que esta acontecendo?

-Você não se lembra dele, ne?

Mais uma vez o silêncio. Se ate seu irmão dizia isso, realmente não era para ter se esquecido daquele garoto que chorava. E nem sabia o por que das lágrimas de Kibum lhe machucavam tanto na altura do peito.

-Eu sinto muito Kibum. Quando o médico nos contou, achávamos que ele se esqueceria apenas de coisas simples...

-Tudo bem... - Respondeu entre alguns soluços, parecendo finalmente aceitar aquela situação. Abriu um sorriso em meio a expressão chorosa, não encarando mais o que estava deitado. Caminhou em direção a porta, parando ao lado de Jongjin.

-Tem certeza?

-Kibum...

Aquele chamado, mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada ele ainda conseguia lhe chamar com aquele maldito tom...

-Você sabe...Eu prefiro assim...De verdade...

E saiu, não esperando mais respostas. Acabava de morrer naquele quarto. Por mais que tivesse errado, não achava justo perder tudo assim, sem nem ter uma segunda chance. Toda a vida que construiu, todos os momentos, as lembranças, os erros...

_[i]Os beijos, os abraços, o envolvimento...[/i]_

Tudo se esvaiou entre seus dedos, sem nenhum segundo para agarrar-se.

Simplesmente havia acabado...


	2. Chapter 2

Era tão bom estar fora do Hospital. Depois de dois longos meses, havia sido liberado. Ainda tinha todo um tratamento e repouso. A única coisa que lhe incomodava era o fato de perder uma parte de sua memória. Só esperava que isso não fosse para sempre.

Parou em meio ao parque onde caminhava, sorrindo em como o local era todo feliz. Crianças correndo, casais se curtindo, amigos jogando bola. Era um lugar tão agradável. Foi se virando que acabou trombando com alguém.

-Ah, me desculpe!

-Não não, tudo bem! Eu que estava distraído.

Aquele garoto não lhe era estranho. E aquele sorriso também não. Tentou força sua mente para se lembrar da onde o conhecia. Um nome talvez.

Nada...

-WOOKIE VEM LOGO!

Um garoto mais ao longe gritou pelo menor a sua frente, enquanto segurava uma bola. Ele parecia muito energético.

-Desculpa ter incomodado você. - Fez uma breve reverência e seguiu ate o amigo.

A ideia de que pudesse realmente conhecê-lo, mas ter se esquecido lhe machucou. Não queria esquecer pessoas que podiam ter sido bons amigos para si.

-Continua autistando no meio da rua JongWoon?

Se virou para o lado ao ouvir seu nome.

-Oi?

-Olha, eu juro que não mudei nada nesses meses sem te ver...Talvez o cabelo mas...

-HeeChul?

-Ahhhh, você se lembra de mim maldito.

A única coisa que pode reagir com essa afirmação, foi HeeChul se jogando em cima de si e lhe abraçando, rindo.

-Pela cara que fez pro RyeoWook eu jurei que não ia se lembrar de mim. Ah ta, mas eu sou inesquecível eu sei.

JongWoon conseguia apenas rir com o despejo de palavras do amigo. Ele não mudou nada.

-RyeoWook?

-Ah não se lembra mesmo dele ne? - Fez uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

-Eu não lembro de muita coisa...

-É, Kibum me contou que cê esqueceu dele também.

Soltou o mais alto, começando a caminhar.

-Kibum?!

Lembrava-se bem do garoto do hospital, e agora ficou curioso com essa informação.

-HeeChul! Não me dê as costas.

-Eu sabia que você ia me seguir.

Esperou ele lhe alcançar, começando a caminhar lado a lado com JongWoon agora.

-Éramos nós cinco. Eu, você, RyeoWook, DongHae e Kibum. Somos muito amigos, desde o Ensino Médio. Sempre juntos, saindo, bebendo, conversando.

É, eles realmente eram importantes. Fez uma careta, demonstrando o quanto ficou incomodado. Por que de tantas coisas para esquecer, tinha que ser logo seus melhores amigos?

-Eu lembro de DongHae também...

-Se você se lembrasse de Wookie, Kibum ia se achar O excluído ever. Mas agora talvez não.

-Dá pra parar de jogar na minha cara que eu esqueci o garoto?

Parou meio irritado com o que HeeChul fazia. O menor apenas riu alto, de maneira debochada, enquanto se aproximava dos dois amigos mencionados.

-Desde quando é garoto e não Bunnie? Ah é, esqueci. - Piscou para JongWoon, voltando-se para os outros dois. -Gente, encontrei nosso coala perdido!

Pararam de jogar a bola, olhando para HeeChul e mais atrás...

-JONGWOON! - DongHae correu até ele, o agarrando. -CARA, VOCÊ TA VIVO!

-Oe oe! Não precisa gritar, e me agarrar! - Mas sorriu, se contradizendo e o agarrando de volta.

RyeoWook se aproximou lentamente. É, ele havia mesmo se esquecido de si. Percebeu isso ao trombar com ele alguns minutos atrás.

-Maldito! Eu jurava que cê não ia voltar. - Se afastou com um enorme sorriso.

-Que? E deixar se livrar de mim assim? Nunca.

-Falta Kibum para comemorar o encontro do coala.

JongWoon revirou os olhos com isso. Estava cansando com a insistência de HeeChul em toda hora mencionar Kibum.

-Cala a boca, HeeChul. Deixa ele em paz.

E Kibum apareceu, as mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças, e mesmo naquele calor trajava seu habitual sobretudo.

-Kibum!

Dessa vez foi RyeoWook quem correu para abraçar alguém.

-Ta mandando eu calar a boca? Ta é?

-To!

-Sem graça. - Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

JongWoon não conseguia tirar os olhos do recém chegado. Ele estava tão diferente do dia no Hospital. O cabelo um pouco mais comprido, aquele traje menos formal. Estava muito bonito e isso, de certa forma, lhe atraia. Acrescentando o fato de não se lembrar de quem lhe acompanhou por tanto tempo.

Kibum percebeu que o mais alto lhe encarava daquela maneira, e ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu sem graça, como se um estranho lhe admirasse, no fundo sentiu uma pontada de esperança. Poderia ter lhe reconhecido?

-Bom, somos nós cinco de novo. O que vamos fazer?

-Que tal irmos beber?

-Esta de manha, DongHae!

-Larga de ser chato, Wookie. Não se tem hora pra beber.

-Sem briga, sem briga. - Kibum interviu, sorrindo para os dois. -Vamos almoçar em algum restaurante, assim você bebe como quer DongHae.

-Como se você não fosse beber também, hahaha. - Riu ironicamente, seguindo na frente de todos e os guiando ate o restaurante mais próximo.

-Eu acho que podia ter esquecido essa parte energética de Hae.. - Sussurrou para si mesmo, seguindo ele e HeeChul.

Kibum prendeu a respiração, acabando por ouvir isso. A fina linha de esperança que tinha acabou se partindo com este comentário. Então...Ele nunca voltaria a se lembrar certo? Era inútil sonhar com isso...

Foi com um toque de RyeoWook que Kibum pareceu voltar a si, dando um sorriso fraco e seguindo os outros. Wook também se sentia mal por JongWoon não se lembrar de si, mas sabia que quem sofreria mais ali de todos era quem estava ao seu lado.

-Kibum...

-Hun?

-Me desculpe por não poder te ajudar.

-Para com isso, Wookie. Não tem o que fazer. A culpa é minha.

-Não é sua!

-É sim, e não vamos entrar no mérito da questão.

Acelerou o passo, não vendo a expressão de indignado do menor. Chegaram ao restaurante, já fazendo os pedidos. No fim, quem bebia era HeeChul, Donghae e Kibum. RyeoWook ficou passando sermão nos dois primeiros, deixando em paz apenas Kibum.

Este se manteve quieto o resto do almoço todo, sentindo algumas vezes o olhar de JongWoon em si. O mais velho se sentia tão culpado em vê-lo e não se lembrar. Queria poder conversar com ele, mas não sabia sobre o que. Queria poder tratá-lo mais carinhosamente, mas como?

-Eu digo uma coisa.

Pararam para prestar atenção em HeeChul.

-Agora que o coala voltou, temos que marcar mais encontros.

-Eu sou o ponto de encontro agora?

-Você sempre foi... - Sussurram RyeoWook e Kibum ao mesmo tempo.

JongWoon mordeu o próprio lábio inferior com isso. Certo, às vezes era melhor ficar quieto para não errar assim.

-Então...

-Eu não sei, já tenho compromisso.

-Para todos os dias Kibum?

-Exposição de artes na cidade.

-Ah claro, o nerd tem que ir. - Revirou os olhos. -Tudo bem, a gente fica sem você que nem estes dois meses que se passaram.

-HeeChul! - Kibum chegou a se levantar da cadeira, indignado.

-Que? Não aguenta ouvir a verdade? Você pode não esquecer que nem nosso amiguinho, mas nos abandonou mais que ele!

-HeeChul! - Foi a vez de JongWoon, que fechou completamente a expressão. -Já chega entendeu? Você já passou dos limites hoje. Qual é a sua de ficar me atacando e agora vem atacar ele?

Ele...É, agora era tratado como uma pessoa qualquer.

-Eu ataco quem eu quiser! Vocês dois esquecem, abandonam, largam, e eu que fico sozinho pensando nos meus amigos, seus malditos!

DongHae e RyeoWook não sabiam o que fazer, preferindo apenas assistirem a discussão dos três.

-Chega com isso!

Foi Kibum quem elevou o tom, realmente não querendo continuar. Sentia-se tão magoado que não sabia como ainda não havia chorado.

-Kibum...

-Você queria tanto assim me ver pra jogar tanta coisa na minha cara? Conseguiu, HeeChul. Vamos, o que mais vai jogar na minha cara? Diga!

Os quatro travaram, um tanto surpreso com aquela reação de Kibum. HeeChul ficou ate com os lábios entreabertos, realmente não sabendo o que fazer.

-Desculpa, Kibum eu...Acabei me exaltando...Desculpa...

Os olhos agora vermelhos de Kibum denunciavam que ele não aguentaria mais, e poderia desabar ali mesmo. Balançou a cabeça, apenas saindo do restaurante sem falar nada. HeeChul deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira, querendo se bater pelo que fez com o amigo.

JongWoon olhou para os três e novamente para a saída do restaurante, e não se conteve em correr atrás de Kibum. Apenas seguiu seu instinto. DongHae manteve-se quieto, terminando seu soju enquanto RyeoWook reprovava o mais velho ali com o olhar.

-Já entendi, Wookie, já entendi. - Suspirou.

Kibum havia parado em uma esquina mais afastada, bem mais deserta e deixou-se encostar em um muro. Algumas lágrimas já haviam escorrido, teimosas, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Como era possível doer tanto? Escorregou aos poucos, sentando-se e encarando o céu.

Desejava tanto que chovesse, apenas para disfarçar sua angustia. Que lavasse sua alma.

Quando se deu conta, JongWoon estava parado à sua frente, talvez tão ofegante quanto si, parecendo obviamente preocupado.

-Sungie...

Não se lembrava dele, mas se lembrava de um tom parecido com aquele no fundo de sua mente. E o apelido também.

-Kibum...

Não tinha mais como esconder. Estava chorando, talvez mais do que a primeira vez que o encontrou sem memórias. Baixou o olhar, e sentiu algumas gotas acima de si. Chovia...

O mais velho agachou a sua frente, lhe segurando pelo queixo, e lhe obrigando a encará-lo.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por não me lembrar de você. Eu não posso dizer que sei como você se sente, por que não tem como.

-Sungie... - As gotas que caiam se misturaram as suas lágrimas.

-Não me interrompa, por favor... - Respirou fundo. -Sinto um vazio tão grande, Kibum...Parece que roubaram de mim toda a presença da minha vida.

O menor permaneceu quieto, sentindo reações diversas com as palavras dele. Era algo tão inesperado. Ah se ele se lembrasse de tudo antes do acidente...

-Às vezes eu chego a pensar que preferia ter morrido ao perder minhas lembranças...

-Não, não diga isso! - Desesperou-se. Ele não podia morrer. -Se você morresse, nada mais teria sentido. Deus, YeSung, você sabe sempre como acabar comigo!

JongWoon se mostrou bem surpreso com aquele comentário, não entendendo muito bem.

-Como?

Respirou fundo. Não sabia como explicar, percebendo que só havia uma maneira ali...Hesitou um pouco, quase desviando o olhar, mas sentiu ele segurar mais firme em seu queixo. Ele parecia decidido em realmente entender o que havia dito.

Em um ato bem inesperado por parte do mais velho, e um tanto rápido do menor, o puxou para mais perto, selando seus lábios. Era apenas um roçar, que já lhe fez sentir-se vivo novamente. JongWoon não soube exatamente o que fazer, então se afastou.

Poderia ter tantos significados aquele singelo beijo que nem sabia o que pensar. Mas não sentia...nada. E Kibum percebeu isso ao olhá-lo tão diretamente. Acabou dando um sorriso tão doído e fraco que o mais velho ficou ainda mais sem reação.

-Não existe mais...

-Existe? Olha, Kibum...Eu...Não entendi bem o que aconteceu aqui...

-É claro que não... - Lágrimas, a voz do menor rouca já. -Não existe mais nada...

Silêncio. Mantiveram-se na mesma posição, sem se mexerem. Kibum voltou a encarar o céu, deixando a chuva lavar seu rosto.

Havia simplesmente, acabado...


	3. Chapter 3

-Você faz muito drama Kibum!

O mais novo respondeu em tom alto para que ele ouvisse, terminando de preparar o suco.

-Para você é fácil. - Bufou. -Eu perdi tudo o que tinha, o que quer de mim?

-Eu te convido para comer na minha casa, praticamente expulso meu namorado daqui para conversar e é assim que fala?

-Me deixa, Henry! - Entrou na cozinha, sentando-se á mesa e cruzando os braços. O mais novo revirou os olhos.

-Você deveria ir atrás.

-Ele me rejeitou!

-Deveria conquistar ele de novo.

-Para de falar besteira!

-É que eu não sou o melhor conselheiro do mundo e nem a pessoa mais normal. - Trouxe o jarro de suco, deixando no centro da mesa. -Sou um menor de idade fugitivo de casa, moro com outro garoto, que é meu namorado, já fui fora da lei. Quer conselho melhor que esse? Vai atrás.

-...Você é tão impossível...

-Wookie vive dizendo isso. - Sorriu de canto, um tanto malicioso, o que fez o mais velho bufar de novo.

-Me poupe dos detalhes da tua vida amorosa e sexual.

-Ihhh, senti a inveja. - O olhar sério e ofendido de Kibum lhe fez parar. -Ta, parei. Agora escuta Kibum. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, e tivesse perdido RyeoWook dessa maneira, eu posso não saber a dor que você está sentindo, mas eu com certeza correria atrás. Se eu o amo tanto assim, eu o conquistaria de novo, quantas vezes fosse necessário para tê-lo ao meu lado pro resto da minha vida.

Kibum manteve-se quieto ouvindo isso. Ele estava tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão errado...

-Eu já disse que ele me rejeitou...

-O que? Agora só por que ele perdeu parte da memória deixou de ser Gay também? Para de drama, Kim Kibum. Por amor a Deus, levanta essa bunda daí e vai atrás dele.

Mas a única resposta que teve foi o mais velho se debruçando na mesa e chorando silenciosamente. Suspirou. Seu limite havia chegado. Não tinha tanta paciência que nem seu namorado, que era quase de ouro. Decidiu que era melhor deixar ele quieto.

Algum tempo depois, a campainha soou, e se apressou em atender. Abriu a porta dando de cara com seu namorado, mais uma pessoa que reconheceu rapidamente. Acabou rindo.

-Se encontraram de novo no mercado?

-Não é incrível? - O loiro acabou falando alto, enquanto adentrava a casa rindo.

-Shhh. - Colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. RyeoWook estranhou isso.

-O que houve?

-Ele está dormindo.

Fechou a porta com cuidado, vendo agora os dois fazerem mais silêncio.

-Eu bem achei que ele estava cansado.

-Ele dormiu de tanto chorar.

RyeoWook arregalou os olhos, virando-se completamente para Henry.

-No quarto de hóspedes...

Wook não esperou nem mais um segundo, largando as compras e indo ate o quarto. Henry deu um sorriso meio fraco para o loiro.

-Quer ajuda com as compras, Min?

-Por favor... - Retribuiu o sorriso, e junto do outro foi para a cozinha terminar o almoço.

RyeoWook entrou no quarto, se aproximando da cama. Mesmo com o rosto sereno e a respiração calma, sob os olhos fechados era possível perceber o inchaço causado pelo choro. E as marcas das lágrimas...O mais novo se sentiu tão inútil em não poder fazer NADA por seu amigo.

Suspirou, cobrindo o mais velho e dando um leve beijo em sua têmpora. Queria poder voltar no tempo e resolver tudo, mas não era um Deus.

Apenas deixou o quarto, com a certeza de que não poderia deixar isso acabar assim.

Ainda não havia acabado...


	4. Chapter 4

Entrou no bar, dirigindo-se à mesa onde havia sido chamado. Respirou fundo, antes de se sentar à frente do amigo.

-Pra que me chamou aqui? Vai jogar um monte de coisa na minha cara de novo?

Já chegou irritado, vendo HeeChul desviar o olhar e então se deu conta que havia mais um ali. Achava que estavam sozinhos. Mas reconheceu o rapaz.

-Siwon?!

O mais alto sorriu ao ver que ele se lembrava de si. Já estava por dentro da situação, e por isso deu a ideia de HeeChul chamá-lo para se verem.

-Apenas quero conversar, Jong...

-Tudo bem, eu fiquei meio irritado...

-É bom ver que se lembra de mim. - Se ajeitou na cadeira, dando um gole em sua bebida.

-Talvez você tenha sorte...Então, o que querem?

-Bom, eu achei que já que você não lembra das coisas, talvez conversando sobre seu passado pudesse voltar umas memórias perdidas.

-Acho que isso não vai dar certo. - Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Custa tentar?

E assim Siwon e HeeChul começaram a falar com JongWoon sobre tudo, desde os tempos no colégio, ate as saídas noturnas dele. Não davam todos detalhes possíveis, esperando que ele dissesse. Terminou no que JongWoon já esperava. Ele não se lembrava de nada que envolvesse Kibum e RyeoWook, de resto...

-É, você não se lembra mesmo. Que caso perdido e complicado foi arranjar, JongWoon!

-Obrigado, eu acho, Siwon.

-Quer saber? Vou te dar uma dica. - HeeChul se ajeitou na cadeira, bem sério, o que assustou um pouco os dois. -Sabe por que eu me importo tanto com o fato de você ter esquecido justo Kibum?

JongWoon balançou a cabeça, surpreso demais para falar e Siwon pareceu apreensivo, com medo que HeeChul falasse o que não devia.

-De todos no grupo, vocês eram os mais grudados. Os melhores amigos, que estavam sempre juntos, faça chuva ou faça sol. Aquela coisa bem gay de Best friends, BFF e etc. Ele era REALMENTE a pessoa mais importante que você podia ter ao seu lado. Uma grande injustiça esquecer quem te fez tão bem.

JongWoon sentiu-se tão afetado com essas palavras, que baixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Era um ótimo motivo para Kibum se sentir tão afetado com sua perda de memória, e por Deus, por que foi esquecer algo assim? Não dava para esquecer de pessoas mais insignificantes não?

Siwon por sua vez encarou o menor ao seu lado com a sobrancelha arqueada. Era claro, por sua expressão, que HeeChul omitiu detalhes. Gesto esse que passou despercebido por JongWoon. O menor apenas negou com a cabeça. Não iria contar isso, não agora.

-Sabe o que você deveria fazer?

Voltou a encarar HeeChul, esperando sua resposta.

-Você pode ter se esquecido de muita coisa aqui ô. - Apontou para sua própria têmpora, como se indicasse a memória. -Mas aposto que ainda existe um instinto ai dentro de você. Não é possível que com tanto tempo, não sinta nada.

-Bom, acho que isso é verdade.

-Você ainda tem tempo, Jong. De correr atrás. Descubra o por que era tão amigo de Kibum. Volte a conversar, a saírem, darem risada juntos. - Abriu um sorriso. -Quero ver vocês dois juntos logo.

JongWoon riu com isso. É, realmente deveria fazer isso. Se antes Kibum era tão perfeito assim para si, não tinha o por que de se arrepender de novamente se aproximar.

-Ta, eu vou fazer isso. Vocês dois não mudam nada.

Siwon e HeeChul sorriram, cúmplices.

-É claro que não. Não teria graça se mudássemos, certo? - O mais alto piscou para si, retornando a beber.

JongWoon se sentia mais leve agora, com uma nova meta desenhada em sua cabeça.

Kibum...


	5. Chapter 5

Caminhava entre os quadros, observando de forma que quem passasse ate o considerasse profissional. Na verdade, Kibum não entendia nada de arte. Mas amava exposições. Sempre tentava anotar tudo o que achava das obras de arte, indo pesquisar depois em palavras profissionais e comparar as suas.

Partiu para outro corredor, e batendo os olhos em um quadro específico lembrou de quando foi com os amigos em uma exposição, alguns anos atrás. Acabou sorrindo, levemente. Era bom quando todos saíam para todos os lugares. Quando era acompanhado em suas exposições e 'nerdices' como dizia HeeChul.

Tempos que não voltariam mais...

Deu de ombro, voltando a caminhar, e virando o próximo corredor, trombou com alguém. Só não fora para o chão por que a pessoa lhe segurou.

-Hey, você esta bem?

Aquela voz...Olhou para cima meio rápido, sua visão desfocando um pouco, mas logo pode ver.

-O que faz aqui?

-Ah sei lá...HeeChul mandou eu andar pela cidade, acabei dando aqui. - Deu de ombros, rindo da surpresa do menor. -Não gostou de me ver?

Kibum acabou rindo junto, balançando a cabeça. Se afastou um pouco dele, voltando a caminhar agora com o mais velho ao seu lado.

-Você nunca gostou desse tipo de coisa...

-Sério? Por que agora to achando meio interessante...

-Uma boa coisa pra ter perdido a memória hein? Se interessar por artes agora.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou. Não conseguia conter suas palavras, sempre lembrando o acontecido. Aquilo o machucava tanto, que sentia vontade de machucar outros também. De toda hora lembrar da verdade.

JongWoon suspirou. Aquilo parecia se complicar cada vez mais. Não sabia sobre o que falar, nem por onde começar. Queria se lembrar ao minimo como se tornou amigo de Kibum...

-Você gostava mesmo de futebol, filmes...

Sorriu com esse comentário. Ou talvez não tão complicado assim.

-Bom, filmes eu assisti vários enquanto estava de repouso, acho que isso não mudou muito. Agora futebol...

-Ihhh, nem deixa o Hae saber que você deixou de gostar de futebol. Ele vai pirar. - Riu. Pela primeira vez brincar com o problema do mais velho, não parecia ser uma ofensa.

-Ele pode me ensinar a gostar de novo, mas ahhhh... - Riu junto, parando quando se viram no último corredor.

-Acho que acabei atrapalhando você...

-Ah que isso. A maioria dos quadros aqui são os mesmos da última. - Suspirou. Nem havia se dado conta que andaram por todo atelier conversando. O tempo ainda passava rápido ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei se gostava de comida apimentada antigamente, mas quer almoçar em um restaurante mexicano?

A risada de Kibum dessa vez foi mais alta, quase ecoando pelo lugar. O menor colocou as costas da mão sobre os lábios, tentando se conter, enquanto se inclinava um pouco para frente. Era realmente estranho JongWoon falar assim, e era melhor rir para não chorar.

O mais velho ficou parado, sentindo-se encantado demais com aquela cena que via. O amigo conseguia parecer uma criança pura, o rosto corado enquanto tentava controlar a risada.

-Eu acho que realmente não comia ne?

O menor conseguiu apenas negar com a cabeça, respirando fundo, um sorriso enorme ainda presente em seu rosto.

-Certo, então você está afim de me mostrar o que eu comia?

A necessidade absurda de um comentário malicioso tomou conta de Kibum, que acabou perdendo um pouco do sorriso, mantendo uma expressão mais fraca. Era melhor ficar calado.

-Vamos comer qualquer coisa. Parar no primeiro estabelecimento que encontrar.

-Isso vale para bares também?

-Mas já voltou a beber?! - Ficou meio surpreso. -Achei que ainda estava em tratamento.

-Ahhhh, mas um soju ou outro não faz mal a ninguém...

-JongWoon!

-Ahhhh Kibum, para de ser chato vai, deixa eu beber! Hoje eu nem tenho que tomar remédios.

O menor piscou algumas vezes. Aquela 'discussão' foi tão natural...Parecia como sempre...

JongWoon estranhou que o menor ficou parado, encarando-o um pouco...Nostálgico. Acabou se preocupando.

-Kibum? Ah, tudo bem, eu não bebo...

-Não, tudo bem... - Sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

Ficaram um tempo silêncio e o único movimento que fizeram, foi em direção a saída do atelier. Saíram calados, procurando um lugar para almoçar.

-Vou beber com você...

-Hun? - Meio surpreso pela quebra do silêncio. -Vai liberar mesmo então?

-Como se eu realmente mandasse em você... - Arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo o rosto meio inocente do mais velho. Deus, ele não era assim. Sentia falta do lado malicioso dele. -O que?

-Eu realmente não ia beber, para não te irritar.

-Ahhhhh JongWoon por Deus.

-A gente discutia tanto assim antes?

-Sim, as vezes era pior.

O mais velho riu, balançando a cabeça. O garoto era tão cabeça dura, talvez fosse por isso que gostasse de ficar com ele. Gostava de desafios. Kibum preferiu ficar quieto. Foi por causa dessas discussões que tudo aconteceu, não queria arriscar um novo acidente e uma nova perda.

Depois disso conversaram apenas sobre coisas banais, JongWoon se redescobrindo, aprendendo muita coisa com o menor. Assim também aprendendo sobre ele novamente, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes.

A partir daí, JongWoon saia com a certeza de que poderia voltar a viver com seus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de seis meses ninguém nem se lembrava mais do acidente. JongWoon voltou a sua vida completamente normal, terminando o tratamento. Voltou a acompanhar seus amigos em todas as aventuras, se aproximou novamente de Kibum e RyeoWook, e ainda mais dos outros. Parecia novamente vivo agora, sempre sorrindo. JongWoon sentia-se em casa.

A alegria dos outros com a volta dele, era indescritível também. Era sempre bom ter o companheiro de volta em suas farras, em suas vidas. Apenas para Kibum parecia que não era o suficiente.

Não tinha do que reclamar, em ter seu melhor amigo de volta. Mas apenas isso...

Nada a mais voltaria como antigamente. Nunca mais teria o direito de tocá-lo sem ser um abraço ou um carinho, apoio. As lembranças das noites que ficavam juntos atormentava-o, e lentamente, sem perceberem, seu sofrimento apenas crescia. Assim como a culpa.

Mesmo depois de tudo Kibum ainda se culpava. E não queria se sentir mal por algo que causou. Por algo que perdeu por vontade própria. Mas ainda assim, ele voltou, não voltou? Por que não podia ficar feliz em tê-lo ao seu lado novamente? Por que não se sentia satisfeito de vê-lo sorrir para si?

-Eu sou tão egoísta. - Resmungou.

Estava deitado em uma parte mais deserta do parque, encarando o céu. Precisava de um tempo com a quantidade de pensamentos que tomavam conta de si.

-Só percebeu isso agora?

Levou um susto ao ver quem sentava ao seu lado.

-O que faz aqui?!

-Ahhh seu amor doí tanto ne, é bom me ver eu sei. - O mais alto riu, ignorando a expressão de irritado do outro.

-Você só aparece quando minha vida está uma merda.

-Talvez eu seja um sinal de luz pra você, hun? Já pensou nisso?

-Me poupa e cala a boca. - Grunhiu, virando o rosto para o lado, recusando-se a encará-lo.

-Tão arisco esse menino, own. - Quando se deu conta, o mais alto estava sobre si, um sorriso de canto.

Kibum não se moveu nem nada, apenas o encarando. O que fez o sorriso se alastrar no rosto do outro.

-Onde está sua grosseria agora?

-Pro inferno KyuHyun.

-Você me xinga, se faz de bravo, mas nem me afastar consegue, não é? - Se inclinou sobre o corpo dele, mantendo-os rostos em uma distância mínima, deixando as respirações se misturarem.

-Como se adiantasse usar força contra você... - Suspirou. Odiava ficar submisso, mas sabia bem o por que não queria afastar o mais alto.

-Fiquei sabendo que JongWoon voltou...

Com esse comentário, Kibum pareceu acordar, chegando ate a tentar empurrar o outro. KyuHyun prendeu os pulsos do menor contra a grama, vendo-o desviar o olhar, a respiração já acelerada.

-Só tocar no nome dele e já fica assim? - Sorriu, adorando ver que Kibum sofria.

-Para com isso! - Gritou alterado, remexendo os pulsos, fazendo com o que o outro pressionasse mais o corpo contra o seu.

-Mas ele não se lembra de você não é mesmo?

-Para!

-É uma pena. Não poder beijá-lo mais hun? - O menor parou de se movimentar em baixo do seu corpo, e mesmo com o rosto virado, pode ver os olhos já vermelhos pela força que o outro fazia para não chorar.

-Mas já esta chorando, meu pequeno? - Mordeu de leve o maxilar de Kibum, que apenas fechou os olhos com força, desejando poder sair dali. Levou os lábios ate próximo ao ouvido dele. -Aposto que sonha todos os dias, imaginando quando o terá de volta...

-Para, Kyu... – Sua voz já estava fraca, e isso foi quase um pedido em súplica. Kibum não queria chorar na frente do mais novo, pois sabia que assim estaria se entregando. Mas ele jogava verdades em sua cara, ao mesmo tempo que fazia o que queria com JongWoon.

Sentiu leves beijos por seu pescoço, estremecendo. Uma lágrima escorreu. Depois de tudo que KyuHyun fez, ele tentava lhe agradar agora com carícias leves, que embalava-o. Arrancando suspiros do menor, enquanto este mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Esquece ele, Kibum... - Ouviu a voz fraca do mais novo em seu ouvido, arrepiando. -Não há mais volta, e eu estou aqui, disposto a dar o que você quer.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Não havia mais volta. Não sabia nem mais o que JongWoon poderia vir a sentir por perder a memória. Se aceitasse o mais novo...Talvez pudesse voltar a viver...E por mais que essa decisão doesse, precisava fazer algo por si mesmo. Não aguentava mais chorar todas as noites.

-Eu sou tão egoísta... - Voltou a repetir essa afirmação. KyuHyun apenas sorriu, sabendo que com isso Kibum acabava de lhe aceitar. Não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Um novo começo, para todo aquele passado...


	7. Chapter 7

Henry arregalou os olhos com aquela noticia.

-Kibum fez o que?!

RyeoWook suspirou, perdendo completamente a vontade de continuar o café-da-manha. Afastou a xícara de si, recostando-se a cadeira.

-Isso que você ouviu...

-Mas o Kibum é idiota demais! - Incrédulo. -Em momento algum eu mandei ele correr atrás de KyuHyun.

-Henry...

-Cara, eu queria só ver a reação de JongWoon agora.

-Henry. - Chamou de novo o namorado, que pareceu finalmente sair daquela 'raiva' e o encarou.

-Que?

-Para com isso. Sabemos bem o por que isso aconteceu.

-Isso não justifica, RyeoWook. Vai dizer que se fosse você se entregaria fácil assim também?

O silêncio do menor e o fato dele ter desviado o olhar, pensativo. Aquilo machucou Henry. Queria uma resposta imediata, apesar de que sabia que Wook não era que nem ele.

-Desistiria de mim?

-Nunca! - Ao menos isso ele respondia rápido.

-Então se entregaria para outro ate me conseguir de volta? - Elevou um tanto sua voz, fazendo o menor se encolher na cadeira. Não que Wook tivesse medo de seu namorado, mas com todo o histórico que o mais novo carregava, não sabia do que ele era capaz.

Ao ver que assustou seu pequeno, Henry respirou fundo, ajeitando sua franja. Era melhor não entrar no mérito da questão. Aquilo cabia apenas a JongWoon e Kibum. Se aproximou de Wook, que tremeu um pouco antecipadamente, e o puxou, levantando-o.

-Me desculpa... - Sussurrou, abraçando-o. RyeoWook pareceu finalmente relaxar, retribuindo o abraço e escondendo o rosto em seu tórax. -Eu não queria te assustar.

-Tudo bem...Me desculpe por não conseguir responder isso.

-Shhh, não vamos mais falar disso. Estamos bem, não precisamos de especulações sobre o que faríamos se acontecesse. - Sorriu, aquele sorriso que Wook tanto amava, fazendo-o sorrir junto.

-Eu te amo tanto, Henry...

-Eu sei, como eu sei... - Sussurrou, levando as duas mãos ao rosto do menor, segurando-o firme, mas sem machucar. Aproximou-se, roçando os lábios. -Wo ai mo...

RyeoWook sorriu ainda mais, tentando não ser o sentimental bobo de sempre que chora por qualquer coisa. Deixou-se se entregar ao mais novo, mais uma vez. E o faria ate o resto de suas vidas.

Nada se comparava a dormir nos braços de Henry.

-/-

JongWoon estava petrificado com essa noticia. Não, não tinha nada contra gays, além de que ainda se sentia assim, e noventa por cento de seus amigos eram. Inclusive os dois a sua frente.

Também não tinha nada contra o fato de seu melhor amigo se arranjar com alguém. Ele tinha esse direito...Mesmo que não conhecesse o tal KyuHyun.

Mas por aquilo doía tanto em seu peito? É como se tivesse acabado de perder uma peça de sua vida, de sua alma. Chegou ate a pensar o quanto amava Kibum para sentir-se assim.

-Bom...Que eles sejam felizes...

HeeChul teve vontade de derrubar a mesa, sair quebrando tudo à sua frente e se jogar nos braços de Siwon pedindo um sexo selvagem. POR QUE RAIOS JONGWOON AGIA ASSIM?

DongHae por sua vez, percebeu que o mais alto disse aquilo da boca pra fora, e sorriu. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

-Não acho que isso seja possível...

-Ahn?

-Nada nada, pensei alto.

-KyuHyun não o fará feliz?

-Desencana, Jong.

-DONGHAE! - Se levantou, derrubando a cadeira. Uma das ações que o levariam a seu desejo mais íntimo, feita.

-HeeChul? - JongWoon perguntou meio preocupado, enquanto DongHae só arregalou os olhos, assustado demais com aquela reação junto de seu nome gritado.

-Por que vocês agem assim? Por que raios vocês tem que ser tão idiotas, irresponsáveis e fingir que está tudo bem? - Falou rápido, não esperando uma resposta de verdade. Estava cansado de ver o mais alto agir como se tudo estivesse bem, quando não estava. E o mais novo falar merda quando NÃO DEVERIA. E com isso atiçar a curiosidade de JongWoon.

Parecia que só HeeChul entendia e via os problemas de todos. E só ele parecia raciocinar isso de forma clara. Deu as costas, sem dar chances aos dois responderem. Não iria quebrar nada, pulando essa parte de seus planos e indo direto ao que realmente podia lhe acalmar.

Siwon e uma cama.

Silêncio da parte dos dois mais novos...

-Você entendeu alguma coisa?

-Pior que não. - DongHae deu de ombros, pegando o copo que antes era de HeeChul e virando o soju dele.

-Hae, eu não esqueci o que falou...

-Ahhh esquece Jong. É sério. Agora, se quiser descobrir, por que não vai atrás?

-Por que eu não sei COMO ir atrás...

DongHae apenas riu disso, pedindo mais bebida. JongWoon se sentiu uma criança perdida, enquanto ficava olhando a bebida que restou em seu copo. Não sabia mesmo o que fazer, e nem por que isso o incomodava absurdamente...

-Hae... - Chamou baixo, quase em um tom manhoso.

-Hun?

-Por que eu me importo tanto? - O mais novo olhou pra ele meio confuso, e JongWoon respirou fundo. Isso pareceu doer ainda mais. -Eu realmente não entendo...Vocês esconderam algo de mim?

DongHae suspirou, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. Terminou sua bebida, falando para o mais velho fazer o mesmo, e ele o fez, dando o último gole. Pagou a conta, sem deixá-lo protestar isso e saiu, acompanhado dele.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Eu preciso...Para entender o que estou sentindo.

-E o que você esta sentindo?

-Não muda de assunto, Hae. Por favor...

-Eu só vou responder, se me contar o que sente, JongWoon. Não posso falar disso sem saber da verdade.

-Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto... - Suspirou.

-Então nada feito. - Deu as costas, voltando a caminhar.

-ESPERA! HAE! - Correu ate ele, que apenas lhe ignorava.

-Eu sinto que poderia parar de respirar por saber que ele está com outro...

DongHae parou, mantendo-se de costas para o mais velho.

-Só isso?

-Eu sempre me senti tão bem perto dele, e sempre achei que era por sermos melhores amigos... - Deu uma pausa, olhando em volta, buscando forças para continuar. -Temos muitas coisas em comum, e eu aprendi muito com ele, nessa nova vida.

DongHae não falou nada, esperando silenciosamente e ainda de costas para ele, que continuasse.

JongWoon estava um pouco surpreso por aos poucos, ao tentar explicar para ele, descobrir o que sentia.

-Eu ainda lembro...Do beijo que Kibum me deu...

O mais novo se virou, curioso com isso.

-Beijo?

-Sim...Naquele dia do bar.

DongHae parou pensativo...É, fazia sentido aquele beijo. Kibum tentaria forçar as lembranças de JongWoon através de uma ação. E não palavras.

-Sentiu algo com aquele beijo?

-Naquele momento eu não senti nada...

-Não foi significante. - Suspirou.

-Eu não dei conta, por estar tão feliz com ele ao meu lado, que eu sinto doer aqui. - Colocou a mão sobre o peito. -Ao pensar nele.

-Se deu conta por causa de KyuHyun? - O viu franzindo o cenho. Olhava-o diretamente, querendo decifrá-lo pelo olhar.

-Eu senti por ter perdido ele, Hae. Eu o perdi, e eu me importo com isso. Deus, como eu me importo.

JongWoon sentiu uma vontade absurda de chorar, lembrando-se das lágrimas de Kibum. Lembrando-se da chuva que os castigava no dia do beijo. Lembrando-se do gosto dos lábios dele.

-Hey, hey não chora. - Se aproximou dele, dando um abraço que esperava que o confortasse.

-Por que eu me importo tanto com isso?

-Procure uma palavra...Uma única palavra dentro de si...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. JongWoon pensando, enquanto tentava se acomodar àquela dor e DongHae esperando uma resposta positiva. Kibum o mataria se soubesse disso.

-Eu o amo... - Sussurrou, arregalando os olhos com essa afirmação. Se afastou, olhando DongHae. Assustado.

O mais novo sorriu, aceitando aquilo. Não parecia estranho para ele aquela afirmação.

-Bingo!

-Como assim?

-Antes do acidente...Vocês namoravam JongWoon. Vocês se amavam, eram apaixonados e namoravam.

-Nós o que?!

. . - Soletrou, com um sorriso enorme. A expressão de JongWoon foi se transformando, ate ficar em algo parecido com conformação. Ele havia se conformado. E depois compreensão.

-Agora eu entendo...

-Por que ele sofria tanto? É...

-Como pude magoá-lo ate agora?

-Bom, você se esqueceu. Não era sua culpa. Agora, perceba que mesmo não se lembrando de nada, você continua o amando. Quando dizem que um amor é para sempre ninguém acredita. - Mantinha um sorriso tão suave e tranquilo, que JongWoon não conseguia se desesperar.

-Sim, eu o amo. Eu aprendi a amá-lo de novo. Mas e agora?

-Agora? Agora você vai ate ele e fala tudo isso. Só não conte que já sabe do passado.

-Mas, e o KyuHyun?

-É apenas um passatempo. Kyu sempre quis Kibum para ele. Ver que você não se lembrava de nada, o fez correr atrás. E ele conseguiu por que Kibum sentia demais sua falta e acreditava que nunca mais te teria. Simples assim.

-Sabe onde ele pode estar agora?

-Já quer ir assim?

-Eu preciso...Resolver logo isso. - Um tanto eufórico.

-Por que não pensa você onde ele pode estar. - Piscou para o mais velho. -Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que encontrar com a pessoa que eu amo.

JongWoon só não saiu correndo ou retrucou o mais novo por causa daquele comentário. Acabou abrindo um sorriso de canto.

-DongHae, o grande pegador, amando alguém?

-AH NÃO! MAS JÁ VOLTOU A SER SAFADO?! Me deixa! - Apesar de tentar ser bravo, riu.

O mais velho riu junto, negando com a cabeça. Voltou a se aproximar, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

-Seja lá quem for, espero que seja feliz.

-Ah, pode deixar. Hoje vou tê-lo só para mim. - Resmungou, tentando ajeitar os fios bagunçados. -E você, vai logo atrás do Kibum. Ele vai AMAR ver que está safado assim.

JongWoon riu ainda mais. Viu DongHae se afastar, comentando algo que não escutou. Suspirou ao se ver sozinho. Tinha leves instintos de onde Kibum poderia estar agora, e resolveu segui-los. Precisava falar com o mais novo o quanto antes. Precisava confessar seus sentimentos, omitindo que já sabia de tudo, e tê-lo para si. Novamente. E dessa vez, para sempre.

Nunca havia acabado. Apenas as páginas da vida viravam, esperando serem preenchidas. E agora, ele preencheria.


	8. Chapter 8

KyuHyun estava jogado na cama, lembrando-se de todos aqueles dias com Kibum. O menor se entregou com tanta facilidade, que parecia tudo um sonho. Ainda se lembrava de estar observando ele entre seus braços, admirando aquilo que sempre quis.

Não mentiria ao dizer que amava vê-lo sofrer em relação a JongWoon, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perdê-lo. Agora ele pertencia a si. Só queria saber onde ele estaria agora. Depois de dias juntos, Kibum resolveu ter crise, gritar com ele e sair correndo. KyuHyun apenas riu, imaginando que ele deveria ter ido chorar pelo ex. Tsh, que tolo.

Quando o menor parou de correr, se deu conta de que estava na mesma esquina do último beijo com JongWoon. Isso o fez chorar ainda mais. Por que tudo estava lembrando ele naquele dia? Não podia simplesmente viver em paz com KyuHyun?

Ah claro, não havia paz com o mais novo que sempre ficava cutucando suas feridas. Mas pelo menos recebia o carinho de alguém...

Sem se importar mais, escorregou pela parede do mesmo muro, abraçando seus joelhos e deixando-se chorar. Seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, e quase podia jurar que estava com febre.

O desespero que tomava conta de si, a febre do seu corpo e as lembranças de sua mente. Acabou se lembrando da discussão do acidente.

_-Você sempre sai sem me dizer onde vai, e quando eu esqueço de avisar e saio você grita comigo? Me poupe disso, Kibum._

_-Não fale isso JongWoon! Onde você estava? Não fique desviando o assunto._

_-Desde quando você tem crise de ciúmes? - O mais velho o segurou firme pelos ombros, começando a ficar irritado._

_-Desde que você começou a sair com aquele idiota!_

_-Não fale assim de HanGeng! - Apertou com mais força o menor, não ligando para a expressão de dor dele. _

_-Por que defende tanto ele? Você namora comigo, JongWoon. COMIGO. - Gritava sem se importar com a dor do mais velho ou com a possibilidade de estar o irritando._

_-É claro que sim. Eu tenho alianças com você não tenho? Eu nunca te trairia, que merda Kibum. - Soltou ele, indo pegar as chaves do carro._

_-Como posso acreditar nisso? Me diz, COMO?_

_-Pense no quanto eu te amo. - Dizia sem deixar de arrumar as coisas que precisava ir trabalhar._

_Kibum estava quase chorando, não percebendo a besteira que fazia. A dor da possibilidade de perder para aquele chinês, céus._

_-Vai encontrar ele?_

_-Eu trabalho com ele._

_-JongWoon!_

_Respirou fundo, se aproximando dele e sem que o mais novo pudesse recuar, o beijou. Kibum relutou por um tempo, acabando por corresponder o beijo._

_-Entenda de uma vez, que você é a única pessoa que eu amo.- E se afastou novamente, abrindo a porta. -Ate a janta._

_Kibum não respondeu, suspirando com o beijo ainda. Queria se redimir, e faria isso com um belo jantar. O mais velho ia comer tanto que ate reclamaria depois._

_Mas ele não voltou. _

O choro apenas piorou com aquelas lembranças. Malditas discussões. Malditas. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, voltaria com a certeza de que aquilo só afastava as pessoas. Doía tanto, queria poder respirar.

Quando JongWoon chegou, viu o corpo quase desfalecido do menor jogado na calçada, sendo que este não se importava enquanto tremia devido a febre e chorava. Aquilo destruiu seu coração e rapidamente se agachou ao lado dele, o pegando no colo.

-Kibum, consegue falar comigo?!

O mais novo não conseguia responder, soluçando. Com sua visão desfocada, viu o rosto de JongWoon, mas não acreditou.

-Isso é um sonho? - Perguntou em meio a um gemido de dor. O mais velho não respondeu, começando a caminhar para sua casa com o garoto. Não podia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com ele, não agora que voltava a amá-lo.

Ao chegar em sua casa, ele já havia perdido os sentidos. O deitou na cama, vendo que ele queimava de febre, e chegou a rápida conclusão que precisava dar um banho em Kibum. Por que raios ele saia doente assim, sozinho? Onde estaria o tal KyuHyun que nem para cuidar de seu amado?

Suspirou, começando a desabotoar a camisa do mais novo. Quando estava terminando isso, ele se remexeu, parecendo delirar. E então abriu os olhos, meio assustado. Parou tudo o que fazia, sentando-se à beira da cama, afastando alguns fios da franja.

-Kibum?

Ser encarado por aqueles olhos febris talvez não lhe desse uma sensação muito agradável. Ao mover sua mão ate a do mais velho, parecia ter feito uma força descomunal para isso.

-É...um sonho? - Repetiu a mesma pergunta de antes de apagar no colo de JongWoon, os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos já.

-Não, não é. - Sussurrou, apertando a mão dele. Isso pareceu deixá-lo mais tranquilo, vendo-o relaxar novamente o corpo.

-Por que...esta aqui?

-Por que você desmaiou na rua. Não ia deixar você lá neste estado. - Viu o menor lhe sorrir, fraco.

-Sempre preocupado...

-Mais do que seu namorado. - Acabou soltando este comentário, irritado. Kibum praticamente pulou da cama, sentando-se em segundos e ignorando a tontura que isso lhe causou.

-O que?!

-Acalme-se Kibum!

-Já contaram pra você? Mas que merda, nem privacidade nessa vida de merda eu tenho mais. - Se jogou para trás, soltando a mão dele e pegando o travesseiro, segurando-o contra o rosto enquanto grunhia.

JongWoon franziu o cenho com essa atitude, parecendo ate ofendido.

-Você não ia me contar?

Kibum continuou grunhindo contra o travesseiro, aparentemente não tendo ouvido ele. JongWoon, um tanto irritado, arrancou o objeto com tudo das mãos dele, jogando para o outro lado do quarto. A respiração do menor chegou a falhar com essa ação.

-Sungie...

-Você não ia me contar que estava namorando, Kibum?

-Eu... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar. Pode sentir os movimentos em sua cama. Ele levantava! -Sungie, espera, eu...

-Vou encher a banheira. - Interrompeu ele. -Você precisa baixar essa febre.

O mais velho caminhou para o banheiro, não esperando mais nada de Kibum. O mais novo bateu em sua própria testa, se dando conta da besteira que fizera. Queria tanto evitar isso, e de qualquer jeito chegaria aos ouvidos dele de outras bocas.

-Idiota...

Enquanto enchia a banheira, suspirou resignado. Agora que sabia de tudo, parecia doer ainda mais saber que o menor não confiava em si. Ou então evitava ele. Quando achou que estava bom, voltou para o quarto, vendo-o deitado de lado, encolhido.

-Apagou de novo?

O menor não respondeu, mas ao vê-lo estremecer o corpo, entendeu que ele ainda estava acordado. Se aproximou, tocando-o gentilmente pelo ombro.

-Vem, Kibum...

-Me deixa, JongWoon! - A voz rouca do menor e aquela rebeldia dele não o fez parar.

Com um pouco mais de força, conseguiu virar o corpo do menor, deixando-o novamente de barriga para cima. Mas ele manteve o rosto virado, como querendo se esconder. Respirou fundo. Precisava de paciência.

-Kibum, para de agir como uma criança! - Nada. -Eu preciso da sua ajuda agora, ok?

-Por que não me deixa morrer...

-Você quer morrer?

-Minha vida não tem mais sentido...

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo do mais novo, vendo-o ate tentar recuar, muito assustado com isso. Mas Kibum não tinha como se mover, preso sob o corpo do mais velho. Sentiu o coração disparar, e teve medo que ele pudesse sentir isso. JongWoon segurou seu rosto, lhe obrigando a encará-lo, e já não sabia se estava corado pela intensidade do que sentia ou pela febre.

-Não diga algo assim... - Estavam tão próximos, as respirações se misturando, e Kibum podia jurar que aquilo era um sonho, pois quase podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele.

-Sungie, por favor... - Calou-se com o leve roçar dos lábios. Deus, que não acordasse agora. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter seus olhos que já marejavam com isso. Permitiu-se curtir aquela sensação, que há tempos não sentia. O frio na barriga.

JongWoon mordeu seu lábio inferior, deixando de ser um simples toque entre eles. Mas se afastou antes que se entregasse a vontade de beijá-lo profundamente. Encarou o menor, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Vamos cuidar de você, sim? - Sussurrou, ainda próximo demais. Kibum apenas conseguiu concordar levemente com a cabeça, não querendo sair daquele torpor. Sentia tanta falta do corpo do mais velho sobre o seu, o contato dos lábios. Tudo.

Nem mesmo KyuHyun conseguia suprir suas necessidades, pois tudo que vinha de JongWoon era único.

Enquanto Kibum se mantinha preso naqueles pensamentos, no torpor, o mais velho aproveitou para terminar de desabotoar a camisa dele. Com certa facilidade o levantou, carregando-o no colo ate o banheiro, fazendo-o rir enquanto balançava a cabeça.

-Eu podia caminhar...

-E cair no chão depois de dois passos? Melhor não arriscar.

O colocou novamente no chão, sentindo ele apoiar todo o peso sobre si enquanto retirava a calça dele. Por um momento Kibum ate sentiu vergonha de expor seu corpo ao mais velho, depois de tanto tempo, mas JongWoon nem parecia realmente se importar em examinar cada detalhe da sua pele.

Logo já estava sendo colocado na banheira, e foi automático relaxar com aquela água quente em seu corpo. Encostou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Isso faria muito bem a si. O mais alto sorriu satisfeito ao ver que Kibum sentia-se um pouco melhor agora.

-Vou preparar algo para você comer. - Ele tentou protestar, mas não ligou muito. -Se precisar de algo chame... - E antes que saísse realmente do comodo, se virou novamente para ele. -Nada de sair andando por ai sozinho nesse estado entendeu? Me chame.

Não evitou em inchar as bochechas, cruzando os braços e afundando mais na banheira. Odiava ser tratado como uma criança. Essa pose não durou muito, sentindo todos seus músculos relaxarem lentamente, e finalmente a temperatura de seu corpo parecia voltar ao normal. Os olhos semicerrados, lutando contra a vontade de adormecer.

Quando JongWoon voltou, viu que o menor estava tão concentrado em não dormir, que quase se afogava na água, rindo. Se aproximou, puxando-o um pouco e ele não reagiu. Estava realmente sonolento. Pegou uma toalha, ajudando-o a sair da banheira e o enxugando.

Kibum começou a bater os dentes ao sentir o vento contra seu corpo, envolvendo a si mesmo com os braços. Terminando de enxugá-lo, JongWoon pegou um roupão, ajudando-o a vestir. E logo o guiava de volta para a cama. O menor já queria deitar, e se encolher em baixo dos edredons, mas riu.

-Não vai comer?

-Tenho que comer mesmo? - Sua voz era baixa, quase manhoso.

-Sim. Tem.

-Então por que pergunta se eu não tenho escolha? - Resmunga, ajeitando-se na cama.

JongWoon estava realmente se divertindo com todo aquele lado manhoso do menor. Tinha que se lembrar de perguntar para alguém depois, se ele era sempre assim quando doente. Sem mais delongas, pegou a bandeja com a comida, deixando-a no colo dele. Sentou-se ao outro lado da cama, observando-o.

-Se ficar olhando muito vai dar olho gordo...

-Eu já estou satisfeito. - Não deixava de sorrir.

Kibum comeu em silêncio, não se incomodando mais com o fato dele lhe encarar durante este ato. Quando terminou, suspirou satisfeito. O sono havia aumentado. O mais alto levantou, tirando a bandeja de cima de si, e levando para a cozinha.

Se enfiou mais em baixo dos cobertores, se encolhendo ali, enquanto se agarrava a um dos travesseiros. Tinha o cheiro dele...

-Agora pode dormir. - Ouviu o sussurro próximo de si, mas não ligou sentindo-o lhe cobrir melhor. Um beijo em sua têmpora e acabou sorrindo.

-Você está diferente sabia? - Comentou isso com os olhos já fechados, sabendo que não aguentaria muito.

-É? - JongWoon deitou-se ao lado do menor, por cima dos cobertores, observando sua face.

-Hunhu... - Já estava longe.

-Acho que é por que eu descobri que te amo. - Sussurrou, não sabendo se ele havia ouvido antes de dormir. Permaneceu ali, zelando pelo sono de Kibum.


	9. Chapter 9

Acordou com a campainha insistente, se recusando a sair do lado de Kibum. Quem raios tocava a campainha em plenas...11 horas da manha? Certo, ele tinha que levantar de qualquer jeito.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, buscando coragens do além para seguir ate a porta. Nem se importou com o que vestia – Uma regata e uma calça larga.- e abriu a porta.

RyeoWook não esperou mais nada para entrar, praticamente empurrando JongWoon nesse processo. O mais velho ficou piscando confuso, querendo entender por que ele invadia sua casa assim e Henry entrou logo em seguida, com um sorriso meio de desculpas. Era a primeira vez que encontrava JongWoon depois de tudo.

-Ta, alguém me explica que rai-

-VOCÊ AVISA HEECHUL QUE ELE ESTA DOENTE E A MIM NÃO? - RyeoWook finalmente explodiu. Sentia raiva de JongWoon. Ele havia ligado para HeeChul, avisando sobre o estado de Kibum e que cuidaria dele.

Mas não, Wook não recebia noticias, sempre sabia das coisas por último!

-Wook calma! - Henry se aproximou rapidamente dele, tentando abraçá-lo pelos ombros, mas o menor estava relutante.

-Ahhh é por causa disso. - Suspirou. -Eu não ia avisar ninguém RyeoWook, pegou as informações errada.

-Como?!

-HeeChul que me ligou, perguntando como estava minha noite. Eu acabei contando sobre Kibum...

Com isso o menor pareceu finalmente se acalmar, suspirando.

-Como ele está?

-Melhor. A febre não voltou, mas ele ainda não acordou. Na verdade nem eu tinha acordado. - Passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Foi ai que os dois perceberam o estado do mais velho.

-Desculpa invadir assim, Jong. - Baixou a cabeça, meio arrependido. Henry lhe afagou os cabelos, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que o mais velho por suas atitudes.

-Tudo bem. Você tem todo direito de se preocupar certo? E Henry...Faz muito tempo.

-Ahn? Ah, sim faz.

-É bom ver que ainda estão juntos. E agora que invadiram minha casa, fiquem para o almoço. - E foi fechar a porta que ate então estava aberta. O casal concordou, e RyeoWook pediu para cozinhar, enquanto JongWoon negava isso.

Henry riu, e sem os dois perceberem seguiu para onde acreditava ser o quarto que Kibum estava. Não demorou a encontrar, e percebeu que ele estava na cama do mais velho mesmo. Sorriu, se aproximando. Observou bem a face do amigo, vendo que ele dormia sem preocupação alguma, um sono tão leve que chegava a dar inveja.

-Está em boas mãos hein...

Kibum resmungou algo, se remexendo na cama, mas permanecendo em seu sono. Henry estava feliz por não ser KyuHyun a cuidar dele e sim JongWoon. Não sabia do que seria capaz se aquele infeliz fizesse Kibum sofrer.

-Se cuida...

Sussurrou antes de se afastar, voltando para a sala. Viu RyeoWook sentado no sofá grande, os braços cruzados e aquelas bochechas, lindas, inchadas. Riu, jogando-se ao lado dele.

-Ele te expulsou da cozinha?

-Ele é um idiota!

-Obrigado pelo elogio! - JongWoon gritou de volta.

Henry negou com a cabeça, apertando as bochechas de Wook.

-Ahhh Henry, para com isso. - Aos poucos foi perdendo a expressão emburrada.

O mais novo se inclinou mais perto dele, mordendo as duas. Wook fechou os olhos, suspirando com isso. E logo os lábios de Henry estavam sobre os seus, iniciando um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Mas lógico que JongWoon conhecia aqueles dois pra saber que passariam de um beijo. E ainda conhecia muito bem Henry -fato de não ter esquecido dele- para saber que ele NUNCA se mantinha inocente.

E chegou bem a tempo na sala, vendo que em meio ao beijo mãos passeavam por entre os corpos, enquanto o mais novo deitava Wook no sofá. Pigarreou alto, fazendo os dois se sentarem em um raio, RyeoWook queimando de vergonha.

-Que sem graça JongWoon! - Henry reclamou.

-Que abusado você! Querendo pegar o namorado no MEU sofá? Fizessem isso no banheiro pelo menos.

-A gente já parou, NE Henry?

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça, ainda frustrado. Enquanto o tempo passava, Henry tentava se controlar, mantendo apenas afagos em Wook, que quase dormia em seu colo com todo aquele carinho.

Não que o mais novo não fosse carinhoso e romântico, mas tudo sempre acabava na cama. Ficar daquele jeito no colo dele, sem segundas intenções, realmente o deixou satisfeito.

Com a comida pronta, JongWoon serviu toda mesa e saiu da cozinha silenciosamente. Passou despercebido pelo casal, indo para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, viu que metade do edredom estava jogado no chão, assim como parte do corpo de Kibum. O mais novo mantinha-se completamente largado na cama, sem deixar de agarrar o travesseiro. Balançou a cabeça, se aproximando.

-Hey, dorminhoco, vamos acordando!

Kibum sequer se mexeu. Tirou o edredom dele, e o máximo que ele fez foi resmungar, quase cair da cama e agarrar-se ainda mais ao objeto em mãos. JongWoon revirou os olhos, e sorriu de canto. Ele não queria acordar por bem?

O menor acordou no susto, quase gritando, ao sentir o corpo do mais velho sobre o seu. Não era um peso gostoso de se sentir quando estava em um sono profundo.

-JongWoon!

-Acooooorda. - E sentou-se sobre a cintura de Kibum, começando a fazer cocegas nele. A única reação que o mais novo conseguiu ter, foi começar a rir bem alto e se contorcer em baixo do corpo dele.

Ficaram um tempo assim, ate Kibum conseguir acertar o travesseiro em JongWoon, que acabou se descuidando por poucos segundos. Foi jogado para o lado e agora quem ficava por cima era ele. Sorriu meio maldoso para o mais velho.

-Perdeu o controle? - JongWoon retribuiu o sorriso, vendo que ele arfava pela quantidade de risada. Não fez nada para tirá-lo de cima de si, curioso.

-Nunca perco...

-Pois eu acho que acabou de perder. - Foi tentando manter ele preso, e pensando no que fazer com ele, que acabou pressionando os quadris, e travou. Ok, a intenção não era excitar JongWoon, muito menos se excitar com aquela situação.

JongWoon chegou a prender a respiração com isso, mas não perdeu o sorriso. O menor parecia realmente hesitante por causa disso, então aproveitou para retomar o controle. Logo invertia as posições mais uma vez.

-Sungie... - Toda vez que ele lhe chamava, naquele exato tom, por seu apelido, JongWoon sentia algo inexplicável. Mas agora ele sabia MUITO bem o que sentia. Mantinha os pulsos dele preso na altura da cabeça, encarando-o tão fixamente, que uma hora Kibum acabou desviando o olhar.

Não deixava de sorrir, vendo como aos poucos o mais novo voltava a ser completamente submisso. Levou seus lábios próximo ao ouvido dele.

-Eu disse que nunca perco o controle. - Sussurrou com a voz rouca, fazendo vários arrepios passarem pelo corpo do menor. Kibum não conseguia pensar em nada, quanto mais agir a isso. Estava preso na sedução do mais velho.

Deslizou os lábios para o pescoço do menor, beijando ali, descobrindo como ele se arrepiava com um toque tão simples. Ficou assim, apenas provando o gosto da pele de Kibum, provocando-o. Nada que os fizessem rolar pela cama, e fazer um sexo selvagem -como HeeChul faria-.

Não. Apenas estavam curtindo algo que deixaram de fazer há meses por causa de uma estupida discussão que levou a um acidente. Foi o mais novo quem interrompeu esse momento, segurando a barra da camisa de JongWoon. O mais velho parou, erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.

Era uma mistura de sentimentos em Kibum. Um pouco de satisfação, talvez por aqueles breves toques, e uma certa magoa no fundo.

-Sungie...Temos que parar.

Ah claro, ele tinha namorado. Suspirou, saindo de cima dele muito a contra gosto, e sentou-se na cama, esfregando o rosto. O menor manteve-se imóvel na cama, temendo dizer algo que incomodasse ele.

-Sungie...

-Tudo bem Kibum, eu esqueci do seu namorado. - Quase cuspiu ao falar de quem roubava Kibum de si. Este apenas mordeu o lábio inferior. Não era por causa disso.

Apenas não tinha ouvido a declaração de JongWoon, e ter aquele contato íntimo com ele era MUITO bom, mas não para seu coração que acreditava estar sendo iludido. Finalmente se mexeu, engatinhando sobre a cama ate ele, abraçando-o por trás.

-Esquece ele, Sungie...

-Como?

-KyuHyun não importa... - Escondeu o rosto na nuca do mais velho, suspirando. JongWoon arrepiou-se com a respiração dele contra sua pele.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Eu...Só me senti inseguro. Não quero perder você por causa de ações repentinas. Entende?

Assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo completamente. O puxou pelos braços que lhe circundavam, deixando-o de frente para si novamente. Sorriu, como se dissesse que tudo estava bem, e Kibum se sentiu melhor assim.

-Vamos comer, antes que Henry e Wook se peguem de vez no meu sofá.

Por um momento arregalou os olhos ao saber que os dois estavam ali, mas depois riu deste comentário. JongWoon lhe ajudou a levantar, segurando sua mão e mesmo depois, já no corredor para a sala, não a soltou. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir por causa disso.

-Hey hey, achei que estariam rolando pelo meu tapete a essa hora. - Comentou alto ao ver Henry e Wook encostados um no outro, quase dormindo.

-Wook mandou eu parar, eu parei...

Kibum riu, e foi a risada dele que chamou a atenção de RyeoWook que logo estava pulando em cima dele, literalmente.

-KIBUM! VOCÊ ESTA VIVO.

Kibum tentou se equilibrar para não ir ao chão com Wook, e foi ajudado por JongWoon que manteve o braço em suas costas.

-É claro que estou!

-Ele é meio dramático, pessimista, trágico...

-Henry! - O menor se fingiu ofendido, enquanto largava Kibum e ia reclamar com o namorado.

O mais alto não fez questão de tirar o braço das costas do outro.

-Obrigado Sungie...

-Vamos comer e parar de brigar certo? - Agitou os três, empurrando-os para a cozinha.

Enquanto eles comiam em paz, o celular de Kibum não parava de vibrar sobre a comoda que havia no quarto de JongWoon. Várias ligações de DongHae, que estava preocupado e KyuHyun, que estava atrás do menor desde o dia anterior.

Mas ele não iria atender e nem se preocupar com esses detalhes agora. Estava ocupado demais, voltando a sentir aquela felicidade sincera ao lado dos três. Talvez sua vida ganhasse um novo sentido agora...


End file.
